The Reaping
by sesshbaby
Summary: He tried taking the power of life, a power that the gods felt only they should possess. As powerful as the demon prince was he was no match for his father and the gods. Disappointed with his actions, the gods decided to punish him, by allowing him what he wanted most. Sesshomaru not only had the power to control death, he became death itself. They turned him into a reaper.


A/N: I know I should be working on Taken but I've recently been rewatching Black Butler and was viciously attacked by this plot bunny.

Dull.

Boring.

Monotonous.

Tedious.

These were the thoughts constantly running through the mind of the demon, turned reaper. This was the punishment brought on by the gods and his father for trying to take power that should never have been meddled with.

The power to control death.

The seductive power of being able to take life and to restore it as he saw fit was just too irresistible. Why shouldn't he, Sesshomaru, the prince of demons, the killing perfection have powers that were almost as great as himself?

Tenseiga, the sword of the heavens had been entrusted to his family by the gods, in hopes that they could keep it safe from those wishing for more power. No one knew how the sword came to be; only that it must be kept from the wrong hands. They did not once think that the son of the great demon lord would fall for the siren call of power himself.

And fall he did. He tried taking the power of life, a power that the gods felt only they should possess, and failed. As powerful as the demon prince was he was no match for his father _and_ the gods. Disappointed with his actions, the gods decided to punish him, by allowing him what he wanted most. Sesshomaru not only had the power to control death, he became death itself. They turned him into a reaper.

But at price he was not willing to pay, his freedom. He was forever chained to the tediousness of collecting the weepy weary souls of the filthy humans. Never again would he be able to seek the ultimate power he wanted. Never would he be able to simply enjoy a peaceful moment. For death never rested.

Humans died every day; whether from illness, an accident, or even from turning on each other. It was always the same and it never ended. Minute after minute, day after day, year after year, he did nothing but collect the pitiful souls of these humans and delivered them to the realm of the dead; where they would be judged and given either a punishment or a reward.

The only thing he was able to amuse himself with was the game he had invented. Though even that was starting to get repetitive, humans were so predictable.

_"This one will be no different"_ he thought as he calmly eyed the woman sleeping on her bed. Her raven hair framed her small frame, making her already pale skin seem almost translucent. A sheen of sweat covered every inch of her pale skin. Her chest fell and rose rapidly and at random intervals as she struggled to breath. This girl was hanging on to life by a thread as it was, he had no doubt that the outcome of this game would be exactly the same as the others. Still, he had nothing better to do.

As if roused by his dark presence, the girls eyes fluttered slowly open. Her startling blue widened for a fraction of a second before realization settled into her gaze. So she recognized him, did she? Well, that would only make her beg all the harder.

But to his surprise the girl did nothing of the sort. She didn't tear up or turn to hysterics like so many of the other souls he had collected. Instead, she only smiled at him and not a smile of sad acceptance either. No, this smile was as warm as the sun. She smiled as if meeting an old friend.

"_Is this girl touched in the head?_" he thought mildly amused. Though he was still certain the game would have the same result in the end. It always did.

"Your time has come, Kagome Higurashi. I have come to collect your soul." He said in a cold emotionless voice.

"Took your sweet time didn't you?" She smiled sweetly, her voice soft but sounding strained. "Guess you can be forgivin though, because you're quite handsome. Such pretty hair too!" She said before turning her head and coughing weakly. Sesshomaru had expected crying and begging, not flirting. This was something new.

"Before I take you for judgment I have a proposition for you. A sort of game."

"A game?" She asked, scrunching her eyebrows together in confusion.

"Yes, to play all you need to do is give me a name. If you do, I will take their soul instead of yours and allow you to live."

This was it, this was the game he always played with the humans and he always won. Humans, no matter how selfless they might claim to be, always scrambled over each other to survive. Tearing each other apart for just one more chance of living. Pathetic.

"No" she said predictably. They always tried to act noble in the beginning. All it took was a bit of persuading.

"Oh, not even in exchange for your grandfather who is already so close to his own death? What about the young man who stole much needed food from your hungry family? Don't you think that he deserves to be in your place? You who has never so much as had an ill thought in her life." This was it, he had her now.

"No."She said surprising him. "If my time is up then my time is up. Death is not something meant to be played with nor is it meant to be feared. I will gladly go and accept whatever judgment is passed on me."

"What about your mother, are you not worried that she won't be able to support your poor family without your help? Are you so selfish that you would leave them to their own devices?"

"It is not selfishness. I simply know when it is my time to go. Selfishness would be taking someone's life as my own." She said frowning pointedly at him.

"As for my mother, she has long since accepted that I wouldn't survive this illness. She has also provided for my family on her own before. She is the strongest woman I know and I know that she will do anything she can for her family. Now if you don't mind, I am in a lot of pain and would like to be sent on my way." She harrumphed as she glared at him crossly.

Sesshomaru was in shock. Never in his existence had his offer been turned down. This slip of a girl was going against everything he knew of human nature. They were supposed to be selfish creatures, afraid of what they knew nothing of. Yet this girl stared at him fiercely, daring him to try and sway her again.

For only the second time in his life, Sesshomaru had lost. He lost, but couldn't find it in himself to hate her for it. How could he? She was so brave prideful…even in the face of death. No, he could not begrudge her that. Thinking quickly he did what he never even thought of in all his years of existence.

He kissed her. Healing her weary body and restoring her health with his power. Kagome started to flinch away from him but slowly sunk into hiss kiss; drunk off of the rapturous power of healing. Responding weakly at first, as her frail body could barely support itself; she quickly became more demanding as her strength returned to her.

Though it wasn't his intention, nor was it hers, the kiss quickly became something more passionate. No longer was it about giving her the life he thought she deserved. No it was more than that.

Her purity and strength called to him, and like a moth drawn to a flame he answered. It could not be helped. Creatures of the darkness like him were always drawn to the light they knew they could never posses. This moment though, this moment with her would not be about possession or tainting. No, he would cherish this moment of sunshine and keep it in his dark heart forever; for he knew that as death he would never be allowed to keep her.

Sighing regretfully, Sesshomaru pulled away. He nearly smiled when she whimpered in need but shook his head sadly. Death could not mingle with the living, and live she would. A gift from himself to the astounding young woman before him, she would live a long healthy life but he could not be apart of it.

"For courage and selflessness you have been awarded with life, Kagome Higurashi. Use my gift wisely." He said before planting one last sweet kiss on her lips. The protest died in her throat as she surrendered to him fully. Then he left without a word. Not looking back on the one thing he wanted more than all the power of the universe.

*X*X*X*X

It was several months since that faithful meeting with the small human girl known as Kagome Higurashi. He stood on a tall hill overlooking her small hut, keeping watch over her as he had done since then. Not once had he approached her, knowing full well that he could not, but he always left her small gifts. The small blossom of a moonflower, a hair ribbon to match her sapphire eyes, anything that reminded him of her.

He stayed, hidden of course, until she found them and always delighted in the fact that she knew it was him and searched the surrounding forest for him earnestly. He wished he could reveal himself to her and claim her as his own. He dreaded the fact that he could not and for the first time ever regretted the actions of his life that kept him from being with her.

A twig snapped from behind Sesshomaru, and he was surprised to see that it was his father. The great demon lord stood beside him and said nothing as he too watched the human that had snared his heart. The great general smiled wistfully before turning toward Sesshomaru.

"My son, have you learned your lesson?"

"I have father."

"And what would that lesson be?" Sesshomaru looked back at Kagome before smiling softly.

"Life is precious. It is not meant to controlled or played with and above all else must be protected." The great general smiled at his son proudly and set his hand on the crescent moon between his son's brows, the mark of a reaper.

"Then my son, you are free of your punishment." He said as his had glowed brightly, taking away any sign that the mark was ever there. Sesshomaru stared at him in wonder.

"Go." His father said, nodding his head toward Kagome. He did not need to be told twice.

*X*X*X*

Kagome sighed in frustration as she tried to mend the stubborn clothing of her brothers. Souta had nearly torn the shirt in half and Kagome was having a terrible time trying to keep the pieces in place. Suddenly a pair of hands appeared and held the fabric in place long enough for her to finish her task. She looked up to thank the stranger only to stare at him in amazement.

It was him! He had come back! Her heart swelled as he smiled down at her, adoration shining clearly through his golden eyes.

She leaped up- forgetting about the mending in her lap- kissed him with every ounce of passion she possessed. He returned her attention earnestly. His kiss conveying a message that didn't need to be said aloud; he was here to stay.

A/N: please tell me what you think!


End file.
